1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate generally to a pressurized closure assembly. More specifically present embodiments relate to, but are not necessarily limited to, a pressurized closure assembly having a connector assembly to move a davit and head of the closure assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closures for pressure vessels and pipes typically utilize a round door or head adapted to fit in or over the aperture of a closure hub. The hub is connected to a pressure vessel or pipe system or other structure which is typically pressurized. The door or head engages a hub so that the pressure vessel is closed but may be opened to access the interior of the hub and pressure vessel as needed.
In some head/hub arrangements, the head must be moved away from the opening of the hub. In the often cramped spacing of manufacturing facilities, structure is needed which can support the head and allow for movement in order to allow workers to access and/or enter the hub and pressure vessel, for example for inspection.
Unfortunately, the lack of space, the positioning of the head and hub, or a combination thereof, lead to problems with support and movement of the head. In limited space conditions, it is difficult for workers to manually move the head away from the hub due to inability to create enough torque which may be due to the location, surroundings and/or weight of the closure.
It would be desirable to provide a structure or assembly which more readily enables handling of a head and movement of the head in limited space conditions. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a structure or assembly which will support the high weight of the head and ease of movement, especially in awkward or confined handling configurations.